I'm Not Okay
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Sequel dari "Sekali Ini Saja". 5 tahun telah berlalu semenjak Ichigo telah kehilangan kekuatannya. Kehidupannya sangat hampa tanpa Rukia. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka sepulangnya dari kuliah sesuatu terjadi. Apakah itu? RnR please! Special for IchiRuki Day


I'm Not Okay

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

Summary: Ini sequel dari "Sekali Ini Saja". 5 tahun telah berlalu semenjak Ichigo telah kehilangan kekuatannya. Kehidupannya sangat hampa tanpa Rukia. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka sepulangnya dari kuliah sesuatu terjadi.

-o-

"Kalau begitu, minggu depan tugasnya dikumpulkan. Selamat siang." Profesor Michiyo mengakhiri pelajaran.

Para siswa merasa lega karena profesor yang killer itu akhirnya keluar juga dari kelas mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang bersorak tetapi efek ini tidak mempengaruhi seorang pemuda berambut oranye ini. Jika kita lihat dari dekat, pemuda itu tampak menggenggam sebuah bagde. Bagde itu banyak mengingatkannya akan banyak hal. Hollow, Zangetsu, Hichigo, Soul Society, dan ... Rukia.

Rukia... ya mendengar nama itu sangat meremukkan hatinya. Kuchiki Rukia, seorang gadis yang berumur lebih dari 150 tahun, seorang shinigami, seorang gadis pendek -yang tidak tahu kenapa- bisa menyukai chappy, tokoh kartun kelinci.

Rukia, gadis –selain Tatsuki- yang selalu menendangnya atau memukulnya di suatu saat dia melakukan suatu kesalahan. Gadis yang mampu membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka. Dan dia adalah... gadis yang mampu memberhentikan hujan di hatinya. Gadis yang mampu ia bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya...

Ichigo sangat mencintai gadis ini. Dia tak pernah menyadari kapan rasa itu tumbuh. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan waktu yang sering mereka habiskan bersama membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, Ichigo sangat menikmatinya begitu juga dengan Rukia. Ichigo berharap Rukia bisa tinggal bersamanya selamanya.

Tetapi sayang takdir berkata lain. Mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Melakukan Final Getsuga Tenshou menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan kekuatan spiritualnya. Yang juga menyebabkan kalau ia harus berpisah dengan Rukia. Sungguh kenyataan yang sangat berat memang, tapi apa daya seorang manusia untuk bisa merubahnya. Ichigo menyesal karena ia belum mengatakan kepada Rukia bahwa ia mencintainya. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapat kekuatan spiritualnya lagi.

"ICHIGO! Ayo makan!" panggil Keigo.

Namun Ichigo tidak menjawab, hanya berdiam diri.

"ICHIGO!" panggil Keigo lagi.

Ichigo menghela napas dan berjalan menjauhi Keigo. Pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Keigo.

"HEY ICHI-" Ucapan Keigo terhenti karena ia merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya. Ternyata, Ishida yang memegang bahunya. Ishida mengisyaratkan kepada Keigo untuk membiarkan Ichigo sendiri. Chad datang menghampiri Ishida. Ia mengangguk kepada Ishida untuk memberi tanda kalau ia mengerti situasinya.

Lalu Inoue pun datang menghampiri. "Hari ini ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, hari ini. Lebih baik kita biarkan dia sendirian."

Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue tahu kenapa Ichigo tidak bersemangat hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia berpisah dengan Rukia. Inoue, Ishida, dan Chad hanya bisa bersimpati kepada Ichigo.

-o-

Ichigo tengah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sangat lelah. Lelah karena terus mengingat kenangan bersama Rukia. Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan Rukia.

_Saat aku tertawa.. di atas semua..._

_Saat aku menangisi.. kesedihanku..._

5 tahun sudah berlalu tetapi masih jelas ingatannya tentang Rukia. Saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Rukia. Saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi. Saat Rukia datang membantunya untuk menyelamatkan Inoue. Semua itu selalu ia kenang.

_Aku ingin engkau selalu ada__..._

_Aku ingin engkau aku kenang__..._

Ia merindukan saat-saat Rukia memukulnya, meneriakinya, dan banyak lagi. Ia merindukan saat-saat itu. Ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia berada di taman tempat mereka berpisah dulu. Ia kembali teringat saat-saat terakhir mereka di sini.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I-Ichigo..?"_

_Ichigo tidak menjawab melainkan malah memeluk Rukia lebih erat._

_"He-hey... Ichigo.. apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Rukia meronta-ronta di pelukan Ichigo. Rukia memukul-mukul dada Ichigo._

_"Bisakah... kita.. sebentar saja tetap berada di posisi seperti ini...?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara bergetar._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Mengingat saat-saat itu seringkali membuatnya menangis. Entah berapa kali ia sudah menangis. Air matanya tidak pernah kering. Selalu mengalir di saat ia merindukan Rukia.

_Selama aku masih bisa bernafas_

_Masih sanggup berjalan__.. ku kan selalu memujamu_

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk melupakannya tetapi ia tidak bisa. Kenangannya akan Kuchiki Rukia _amat sangat _berharga untuk dilupakan.

_Meskiku tak tau lagi engkau ada di mana_

_Dengarkan aku.. ku merindukanmu_

Meskipun Ichigo tidak tahu dimana Rukia sekarang. Ia akan tetap menunggu. Ia akan menunggu sampai kapan pun... sampai akhir hayatnya pun ia akan tetap menunggu. Ketika nanti ia bertemu lagi dengannya... ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kuchiki Rukia lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Ia memandangi danau di depannya yang dihiasi senja.

"Aku merindukanmu... Rukia..."

-o-

"Hey Rukia!"

Panggilan tersebut membuyarkan pikiran Rukia. Pikirannya akan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ya, nama itu kembali mengingatkannya tentang orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia sangat merindukan Ichigo. Perlahan air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Hey Rukia!" Panggil Rangiku.

"A-ah! Ya, ada apa Rangiku-san?" Rukia segera menghapus air matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Melamun lagi?" Rangiku menyadari kalau Rukia sedang melamun. Ia tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana Rukia dan Ichigo berpisah. Rangiku tahu kalau Rukia sangat merindukan Ichigo. Bocah yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan Aizen. Sudah beberapa kali ia menemani Rukia untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo.

"Ahh tidak kok.."

"Pasti tentang Ichigo kan?"

"Ahh tidak kok."

"Ruki-"

"Aku tidak bohong kok. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku sudah melupakannya." Ucap Rukia. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat berlawanan dengan yang ada di hatinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku..." Rangiku segera menggeret Rukia ke suatu tempat.

-o-

"KYAA! TOLONGG!" Suara tersebut berhasil mencuri perhatian Ichigo. Ia segera berlari mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"TOLONG AKUUU!" Suara itu yang Ichigo yakini sedang terancam nyawanya. Saat ia hampir sampai di tujuan, ia merasakan getaran. Getaran yang bergetar itu sangatlah familiar. Getaran itu seperti reiatsu. Tapi mana mungkin? Ichigo sudah tidak bisa lagi mendeteksi reiatsu. Tapi getaran ini sangat mirip dengan reiatsu.

"TOLOOOONGGGGGGGGGGG!" Akhirnya, Ichigo sampai di sumber suara. Seorang gadis kecil tengah dikejar-kejar oleh hollow. Ichigo tidak dapat menyangka kalau ia bisa melihat hollow. Hollow itu memiliki banyak tentakel seperti gurita.

Mungkinkah Ichigo sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali?

-o-

_Kios Urahara_

Isshin, Urahara, dan Yoruichi tengah duduk di kios Urahara. Mereka semua diam. Tampaknya mereka tahu tentang keadaan Ichigo.

"Yare-yare... bocah itu sepertinya sudah kembali kekuatannya..." ucap Urahara sambil mengipas-ngipas.

"Ya.. sepertinya begitu.." ucap Yoruichi.

"Selamat bergabung kembali ... Ichigo..." ucap Isshin.

-o-

_Soul Society_

Rangiku membawa Rukia ke sebuah tempat. Saat mereka sudah sampai di sana, Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Rangiku telah membawanya ke Soukyoku Hill. Tempat dimana Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi.

"Kau ingat tempat ini, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku.

"..." Rukia diam. Ia tidak dapat menjawab. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia melihat palang Soukyoku.

"Kau ingat saat-saat dia menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Rangiku lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Rangiku, Rukia kembali mengingat saat-saat Ichigo menyelamatkan dirinya. Saat-saat Ichigo bertarung dengan Byakuya. Lama-lama tangis Rukia pun pecah. Ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia bohong kalau ia bilang ia sudah melupakan Ichigo. Ia bohong kalau ia tidak merindukan Ichigo. Rukia menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan isakan tangisnya tetapi air mata tetap keluar dari matanya. Melihat Rukia yang menangis membuat Rangiku segera memeluk Rukia.

"Ssstt... keluarkanlah semuanya.. Jangan ditahan lagi.." ujar Rangiku sambil menepuk kepala Rukia.

"Aku bohong Rangiku-san... hikshikshiks... a-ku bohong jika aku mengatakan ka-lau aku telah melupakannya... a-aku tidak pernah melupakannya se-dikit pun.." ucap Rukia sambil tersendat-sendat.

"Sssttt... kau harus sabar... aku tahu Ichigo pasti akan kembali.. Ichigo akan segera datang kepadamu.. Kau harus sabar.." Rukia memeluk Rangiku lebih erat lagi.

-o-

Saat ini Ichigo tengah ragu. Ia sedang menggenggam bagde shinigaminya itu. Ia ragu apakah kekuatannya sudah kembali atau tidak. Tetapi saat melihat hollow tadi ia yakin kekuatannya sudah kembali.

Ichigo mengambil napas dan menempelkan bagdenya ke dadanya. Dan keluarlah rohnya dari tubuhnya yang memakai pakaian shinigami. Ichigo sangat senang saat mengetahui kekuatannya sudah kembali. Bahkan Zangetsu pun ada di genggaman tangannya.

**"Hal****lo King. Rindu padaku?" tanya Hichigo.**

"Yah, sangat. Sekarang lebih baik kita habiskan dulu hollow ini." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ichigo langsung bershunpo mendekati hollow itu dan mengibaskan Zangetsu ke topeng hollow itu. Topeng hollow itu langsung hancur dan hollow itu langsung menghilang. Gadis kecil yang dikejar hollow tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Ichigo segera kembali ke tubuhnya dan bergegas ke kios Urahara. Di tengah perjalanan Ichigo bertemu dengan Ishida, Chad, dan Inoue yang juga merasakan reiatsu Ichigo. Mereka bersama-sama pergi ke sana untuk mencari tahu kenapa kekuatan Ichigo bisa kembali. Sesampai di sana Urahara, Isshin, dan Yoruichi tengah menunggu kedatangan Ichigo.

"Urahara-san! Kekuatanku sudah kembali!"

"ICHIGO! My son~!" Isshin menerjang Ichigo dengan tendangan mautnya namun Ichigo bergeser menyebabkan Isshin membentur tembok.

"Diam kau, old man! Aku sedang tidak ada urusan denganmu!"

"Masaki! Teganya anak kita berbuat kejam kepadaku~" Isshin nangis nangis gaje.

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak bersedih lagi, Ichigo."

"Kekuatanmu sudah kembali Ichigo. Selamat."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Waktu itu kau bilang kekuatan Ichigo tidak akan kembali." Tanya Ishida.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau dia akan kehilangan kekuatannya, aku tidak bilang kalau kekuatannya tidak pernah bisa kembali kan?"

"Lagipula Ichigo itu mengalami hal yang sama seperti ayahnya." Ucap Urahara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ayahmu juga dulu sempat kehilangan kekuatannya, ia kehilangan kekuataannya saat kau lahir. Lalu kekuatannya mulai kembali saat Rukia memberi kekuatannya kepadamu. Cukup lama bagi Isshin untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, berbeda denganmu kau hanya 5 tahun." Jelas Urahara pada Ichigo.

"Selamat Ichigo!" ucap Ishida dan Chad.

"Selamat Kurosaki-kun! Sekarang pergilah ke Soul Society dan temuilah Kuchiki-san!" ucap Inoue.

Mendengar perkataan Inoue, Ichigo langsung sadar kalau ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Rukia.

"Urahara-san! Bisakah kau membukakan gerbang senkaimon untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Ichigo." Urahara langsung membukakan gerbang senkaimon untuknya.

Ichigo berdiri di depan gerbang senkaimon. Ia tengah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Rukia.

"Ichigo! Sebaiknya kau cepat bawa kembali my third daughter! Lamarlah dia!" ucap Isshin berapi-api.

"Diam old man!"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Ishida, Ishida mengangguk ke arahnya juga Inoue dan Chad. Ia melangkah ke dalam dan gerbang senkaimon pun segera tertutup.

-o-

Renji yang tengah menandatanganu surat-surat mendapat laporan dari asistennya Momo. Ia sudah menjadi kapten divisi 5.

"Taichou! Ada sesuatu yang tidak dikenal tengah datang ke Soul Society! Sekarang semua taichou tengah berpencar untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut. Kau di sini saja Momo."

"Hai Taichou!"

Renji langsung melesat pergi dan segera berpencar. Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan reiatsu yang familiar dengannya. Lama-lama semakin mendekat. Renji mempererat genggamannya di zanpakutounya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Renji." Ucap seseorang dari belakang.

Renji menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo yang sedang menyengir.

"I-ICHIGO! K-kau bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Pakaian ini... dan zanpakutou ini.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, ayo kuceritakan sambil jalan."

Ichigo menceritakan semuanya kepada Renji. Renji merangkul Ichigo. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali kawan."

Renji mengajak Ichigo bershunpo ke divisi 5.

"Taichou, ada ap-" Ucapan Momo terhenti karena melihat Ichigo yang berdiri di samping Renji.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Hallo, Hinamori."

"Momo, tolong kumpulkan semua orang di sini. Ada yang ingin ku umumkan." Ucap Renji.

"Hai Taichou!" Dan Momo langsung pergi untuk mengumpulkan semua orang.

"Taichou?" Ichigo bertanya heran.

"Hey! Aku ini sudah menjadi kapten divisi 5!" ucap Renji sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Selamat ya, taichou." Ucap Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara..

"Apakah benar dia ada di sini?"

"Aku dapat merasakannya tadi."

"Kau terlalu lambat!"

"Hey kau minggir!"

Ichigo menoleh dan dapat melihat para komandan dan letnan datang ke divisi 5.

"ICHIGO!" sambut Ikkaku sambil menerjangnya.

"Yo, selamat bergabung kembali kawan!" ucap Ikkaku sambil merangkul Ichigo.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya berdiri mengelilingi Ichigo.

"Selamat datang Ichigo." ucap Yamamoto.

"Terima kasih Yamamoto-san."

"Kurosaki! Ayo bertarung denganku!" ajak Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan! Ichigo kan baru datang. Nanti dulu!" ucap Yachiru dari belakang Kenpachi.

"Selamat datang, bocah." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali."

"Yah.. aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Tetapi senang bertemu denganmu lagi Ichigo. Sekarang temuilah Rukia." Semua orang terkejut mendengar ucapan Byakuya. Tidak disangka-sangka Byakuya akan berkata begitu.

-o-

Rangiku dan Rukia yang tengah berjalan pulang mendapat pesan dari Momo. Mereka segera melesat ke divisi 5. Rukia tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalam karena semua orang menutupi. Tetapi Rukia dapat merasakan reiatsunya. Reiatsu ini... Ichigo...

Rukia langsung menerobos ke kerumunan orang. Orang-orang langsung memberikan Rukia jalan dan sampailah Rukia di depan Ichigo.

Suasana di sana langsung berubah menjadi diam. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia dan Ichigo saling bertatapan mata. Perlahan, Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia. Rukia langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo dan melompat ke arahnya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia dapat merasakan kalau ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia!"

Mereka saling berpelukan erat satu sama lain. Semua orang di sana tersenyum melihat reuni antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia langsung menangis di pelukan Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga, aku sangat merindukanmu Rukia..."

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Ichigo..."

"Aku berjanji, Rukia."

Semua orang di sana pergi dari divisi 5 untuk memberikan kedua sejoli ini tempat. Setelah semua orang pergi, tangis Rukia pun pecah. Mendengar tangisan Rukia, Ichigo mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Hey hey! Jangan menangis.."

"Ichigo..."

Rukia kembali menarik Ichigo ke pelukannya. Ichigo bingung bagaimana cara untuk mendiamkan Rukia.

"Ku kira kau akan lebih dewasa setelah 5 tahun berpisah, ternyata kau masih tetap cengeng ya."

"Baka strawberry.."

"Aishiteru Rukia."

Rukia langsung diam mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap mata amber dalam-dalam. Keduanya menyiarkan ketulusan, kejujuran.. tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

"I-chigo..."

"Aishiteru Rukia..." Ichigo mengumandangkan kata-kata itu lagi.

Rukia masih terdiam. Di luar..

"Aduh minggir sana!"

"Hey, aku tidak kelihatan!"

"Kau menutupiku Rangiku!"

Kedua sejoli ini pun berjalan ke pintu dan membuka pintu.

BRUKK

Ternyata semua orang tadi tengah mengintip mereka.

"Ehh, Rukia-chan... Ichigo-kun..."

Rukia dan Ichigo memberi death-glare.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi dari sini.."

Setelah memastikan semua orang sudah benar-benar pergi, Ichigo menarik Rukia ke dalam ruangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo gugup.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Rukia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yang tadi.."

"Yang tadi yang mana?"

Ichigo berlutut di depan Rukia dan meraih cincin yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari dalam kantungnya.

"Rukia... aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau memberiku arti kehidupan untuk hidup, kau menghentikan hujan di hatiku... di antara kita banyak kenangan yang tidak bisa kulupakan... 5 tahun lamanya kita berpisah membuat aku menyadari kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu Rukia... Maukah kau menikah denganku Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan penuh harap.

Rukia terdiam.

"Ayo terima Rukia-chan!" ucap Rangiku yang langsung dibungkam sama Hitsugaya.

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan.." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menyeret Rangiku keluar.

Kini keduanya kembali bertatapan. Amber menatap violet. Mata amber menyorotkan banyak harap. Sang pemilik mata violet itu akhirnya mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Ichigo dan berkata, "Aishiteru yo, Ichigo. Aku mau menikah denganmu!" Ichigo segera memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

Semua orang di luar langsung bersorak kegirangan. Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa mendengarkan sorakan di luar. Mereka akan mulai meniti kehidupan bahagia mulai dari hari ini dari 5 tahun penantian.

THE END

Widiihhhh selesai juga setelah 3 bulan nangkring di depan laptop. Ternyata akhirnya IchiRuki bersatu juga XD HIDUP ICHIRUKI! Selamat Hari Natal bagi yang merayakan... =D Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh, non-sense, biasa aja, abal, dll. Tapi walaupun begitu author tetep minta reviewnya plis... *puppy eyes*

Special thanks for...

**Oug****on 22**

**Richigo**

**Lalala**

**Win3ter**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Chappy D. AniTsu**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Kurosaki Rukia**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

Author kan pernah bilang kalau senpai-senpai, teman-teman, kakak, adek boleh request. Nah mengenai request itu author tetapkan pairingnya IchiRuki, atau chara lain tapi gak boleh sama Ichigo atau Rukia. Kalau mau Ichigo ya musti sama Rukia. Maaf nih author agak ngotot. Jadi, yang waktu itu pernah minta pair RukiHitsu tidak bisa author kabulkan. Gomen ne... Bye-bye see you in the next story or sequel maybe?


End file.
